The Perfectionist's Perfect
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Deidara is now taken under Sasori's wing till he gets the ropes. But how will Deidara's father handle it when his son falls in love with his coworker? characters Masashi Kishimoto AU ya'll voted for the business man sotry so here it is!
1. Danna

**ok this is the story you guys voted for. you had to pick the on i really didnt have a plot for, so thatks ya! grrr... but it's starting to form a plot in my head. so cant wait to see what you gys think. PS We had another snow day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thats like three now! so tell me what you think of it so far. i tryed to put Sasori alittle more in character then i did in most of my other stories.**

Deidara followed his dad around the small work place. His father was the boss at a small independent bearings corporation. Yeah Deidara didn't know what they were either, but that didn't matter, he would be working in an office. Deidara already knew everyone there. He had seen them plenty of times at the Christmas parties. But this person who would be training him, he had never heard of him. He shrugged it off, and continued with his father.

"Now this is where you will be working, but before you can move into this office, I want you to follow Sasori around for a week or two. He will tell me when you are ready to be on your own…" his father stepped into a office,

"Sasori, remember when I lent you money last month, I have a way you can make up for it!" Deidara's dad stated in a voice that was way to happy. A groan admitted from the room,

"What Pein?" The orange haired man smiled,

"I want you to look after my son, and get him headed in the right direction."

"Pein, I'm not a baby sitt…"

"Come here Deidara!" Deidara walked into the room, and smiled,

"Hello un! Nice to meat you un!" he waved. The red haired male glanced at him then looked away. Deidara looked at his dad,

"Dad, I don't have to start working now un…"

"No Dei, if Sasori gives you any problems, tell me…" Pein walked out, but not before giving Sasori the 'I'm watching you' symbol. The blonde turned back to the red head.

"So what do you want me to do un?"

"Sit down and shut up…"

"Ok Danna un!" Sasori turned to him,

"What did you just call me?"

"Danna un, you are going to have control over me for the next week or so, so I thought Danna fit un!"

"Stupid hyper brat…" he turned back to his computer. Deidara sighed, it had been an hour now, and all Deidara has done was sit in the corner,

"Danna…"

"what now?!" Deidara's eye's widened at the out burst, and he sank back in his seat.

"Never mind…" Sasori sighed, and glanced at the clock,

"lunch…" Deidara jumped up and stretched. Sasori turned just in time to see the blondes tone stomach. He finally got a good look at him. He had long blonde hair, and sparkling blue eye's. He wore mostly back, something you wouldn't see in an office. But it didn't look like it mattered to him. Deidara turned back to him,

"Did you bring lunch Danna un?" Sasori just ignored him, and walked up to the break room. Deidara skipped along behind him. Tripping a few times. Sasori rolled his eye's.

They sat in the break room eating, Sasori continued to glance up at the blonde every so often. He had to admit, he was good looking, and he had no idea how that cute of a thing could come from Pein.

Deidara glanced up, this was the sixth time he had caught the red head looking at him. Deidara put his sandwich down, and looked at him. Sasori stopped chewing,

"what?" Deidara just smiled,

"Nothing, you just really have beautiful eye's un!"

"They are brown…"

"So they are still beautiful un!"

"Why are you so happy all the time?" Deidara shrugged,

"It's just who I am un. I have always had a bubbly personality un!"

"Must have got that from your mom…" Deidara laughed, and continued with his lunch. He still caught the red head staring at him, but it didn't bother him. He glanced around the empty room, then back to the red head.

"How long have you worked for my dad un?"

"Five years, but I have known him since high school." Deidara smiled,

"Odd, I have never heard him talk about you un. How old are you un?"

"What is with all the questions?" Deidara shrugged,

"Just wanting to get to know my work buddy better. Un." Sasori rolled his eye's and threw his trash away, heading down stairs. "Wait!" the blonde ran after him, only to trip and tumble down the stairs.

"Holy fucking Jashin, watch where you are going Deidara!" Deidara jumped back up and waved at Hidan,

"Sorry." and he scampered back to Sasori's room. "Danna, is there something I can do now un?" Sasori sighed,

"can you type?" Deidara nodded his blonde head vigorously. "Ok type, these documents why I file these…" Deidara plopped down, and began hacking away. Sasori walked out of the office, glad to be away from the blonde. Sasori had never been around someone so hyper before besides Deidara's mom Konan. He was crazy when he said ok to Pein about this.

The blonde was crazy, he glanced back in the office. He had to admit, yeah the blonde was Pein son, crazy in the same area's. And he had the worst posture for typing! The red head stormed back in the room,

"You will get carpel tunnel if you type like that." Sasori pushed him back against he chair, and lifted his wrist. Deidara turned his head, and froze. They were so close, he could feel Sasori's breath on his cheek. He blushed, "T-Thanks un…" even though Sasori didn't want to pull away, but he did. Deidara ducked his head, and continued to type.

Deidara smiled, it was time to leave, but the red head was still typing on his computer,

"Come on Danna, it's time to go home un!"

"Just go stupid brat so I can finish this…" Deidara sighed, and walked out with his father. So much for his first day going well, he shrugged it off, he had tomorrow…

**R&R remember you pick it! jK **


	2. Pink Is Perfect

**hi ya! so here's another chapie, hope yall enjoy**

Deidara walked into the building, with his trademark smile in place. He spotted his Danna in his place. Typing away. Didn't that guy have a life? He sighed, what was with this guy and working? He walked into the office,

"Danna why do you always work so much un?"

"Morning brat, go copy these." Deidara rolled his eye's and walked to the copier. He had really never used these things before. And he was no friend with technology either. He pushed a button, and the lights flashed, he pushed another button, that shot out paper clips. The blonde ducked,

"Holy fucking Jashine! I should have known not to trust the damn blonde with technology!"

"Sorry Hidan…" Deidara smiled and rubbed the back of his head turning back to the copier. He place a paper in it. He pressed another button, remembering not to press the one he just did. He smiled, and jumped when a paper shot out.

"Here Danna un!" he handed him the papers. Sasori looked at them, then at the blonde,

"They are pink…" Deidara giggled,

"Arent they pretty un?" Sasori fought back his anger,

"Deidara…"

"Yes!"

"What is wrong with you, why would you print anything on pink paper? That is something an idiot or girl would do, and the last time I talked with your father, you were a guy!"

"Sor…" he grabbed the papers from his hand and went back to the printer. Deidara sighed, and flopped down in his seat.

It was lunch, and Sasori had still gave him nothing to do after the pink paper incident. He walked to the break room. Nothing was spoken between the two. Deidara finally got sick of the silence,

"Danna, I'm sorry about the prints un." Sasori just ignored him, "Danna talk to me un…" nothing, "Danna…"

"Stop winning brat!" Itachi popped his head in the door,

"Hey I love the pink copies you made Sasori!" and he walked away. Deidara smiled,

"See somebody likes them un!" Sasori sighed, and picked his stuff up, leaving. Deidara followed him down the steps

"Danna…" the blonde tripped again. Sasori turned just in time to catch him in his arms. Deidara blushed, "Sorry un." he tried pulling away, but Sasori's arms were locked around him tightly. The blonde blush grew. Sasori brought his hand up, and brushed the blonde away from his face, tucking it behind his ear,

"Be careful brat…" he walked away. Deidara stood there dazed. He brought his hand to his cheek where Sasori had touched him, and he blushed.

"What's wrong Dei?" Deidara turned to his father,

"Nothing dad un!" he finished his decent down the stairs, only to miss the last three, and fall. Pein shook his head,

"insurance is going to go up with you kid…"

Deidara still couldn't fight the thought from his head about Sasori. He looked like he could be in his mid twenty's. That reminded him that he never got an answer from the red head about his age,

"Danna, how old are you un?" nothing. "Danna…"

"Go file these." Deidara humped, and went to file them.

Sasori was happy for the silence. Just having the blonde in the same room as him was driving him insane. His heart fluttered every time he caught a glimpse of his hair. He blushed when ever he saw the blonde stomach when he stretched. He really hated the blonde for doing this to him. He wanted to kill him to rid himself of the torment. He never really bothered with emotions, but Deidara was bring them out all in one blow. Sasori growled in frustration and shook his head.

"Bye Danna un!" Sasori gave a slight wave, never moving his eye's from the computer. Deidara sighed, today hadn't gone any better than yesterday.

"How was today son?" Deidara sighed as he hopped in his dad's truck,

"Horrible, every time I do something, Sasori's there to scold it un. Everything I do is not good enough for him…"

"Don't get worked up over it, Sasori's is a perfectionist." Deidara brought his feet up in the seat with him, and hugged them. He sighed turning his head to the window. So he was a perfectionist. Deidara felt tears poking at his eye's. He would never like Deidara more than just a friend if he had to have everything perfect. Deidara thought, _'I'm not perfect un…but I wont give up un!' _

**sorry it's short, i couldnt think of much but please R&R**


	3. Seduction

**i had fun writting this chapie, so enjoy...**

Deidara giggled the next morning as he dug through his darws. He was glad people in the office were able to wear what they wanted. He pulled out his belly shirt, and the tightest pants he could find. He snickered, yeah he saw the look on Sasori's face when Deidara stretched. So just think what this outfit will do.

"Deidara, I don't think you should wear that…" Deidara giggled,

"Dad, it will be fine un!" they walked into the building. Pein sighed as he watched his son head for the office. He knew his son was dressing that way to get Sasori's attention. But he hopped to god that Sasori would continue to ignore him. Sasori and him were good friends, but he didn't want that old puppet wanting any part of his son, Deidara still was only 17!

Deidara walked into the office,

"Good morning Danna un!" Sasori drew his eye's from the computer, and they froze on the blondes figure. He took in the tight pants that cupped every curve of his girlish hips. Then the shirt, the showed his perfectly tone and tan stomach.

"Danna, your bleeding un!" Deidara grabbed a tissue, and wiped the blood away from the red head's nose. Sasori pushed Deidara away from him, and ran to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink, looking in the mirror, waiting for the blood to stop. He sighed, and headed back to the room.

Deidara was sitting in Sasori's chair with one leg threw over the arm. He had his legs spread wide, and inviting.

"Danna, what do you want me to do now un? I'll do anything…" he stated the last in a seductive voice. Before even entering the room , he turned back around , and back to the bathroom. This time for another problem. He shut the door an locked it, before groaning at what he was about to do.

Deidara sighed, and strummed his fingers on the desk, yeah he was making Sasori suffer, but he wanted to be what he took his suffering out on.

Sasori came back soon. He took a seat in his seat, thank God Deidara was no where in sight. Deidara walked in soon after, as if called. He leaned against the desk, to close for Sasori's liking. Somehow he had managed to get his pants lower down on his hips. It was now close to showing his pubic hair. Sasori groaned inwardly.

"You look tense Danna un." Deidara walked behind him, and began to massage his shoulders. Sasori leaned back in his chair. Deidara ran his hand down the red head's chest, and whispered in his ear,

"Dose that feel good Danna un?" Sasori could feel the blondes breath on his skin.

"S-stupid brat…" Deidara smirked. He walked around and straddled the red head's lap,

"I don't think I heard you un…" he leaned in, he could feel Sasori's breath hitch. Deidara ran his finger un and down his chest. Sasori turned a red as his hair. He pushed Deidara off his lap, and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Sasori came back a few minutes later. Deidara sat in a chair across the room, pouting. Sasori tossed him his jacket,

"Put that on brat…"

"whyyyyy…" Sasori gave him a death glare, he yanked it on, but need less to say, that didn't stop Deidara from trying to obtain his goal.

"Lunch brat." They headed up to the break room. Deidara pulled a popsicle on a stick out. He sat across from Sasori and started licking it seductively. Sasori caught sight of that tongue. Oh that tongue could be used for so much more… Deidara bobbed it in and out of is mouth, and moaned lightly. Sasori made a mad dash to the bathroom. Pein stopped as a red blur rushed in front of him. Pein looked in the room and saw Deidara leaning on his elbow, and nibbling on a popsicle.

"What's up with him?" Deidara shrugged, "Isn't this like the fourth time he has went to the bathroom today?"

"Tenth un…" Pein rolled his eye's and walk to his office.

By the end of the day, Sasori had made at least five more trips to the bathroom. How was he able to do that to me? He thought. Deidara walked in. even in that jacket, he was still able to turn Sasori on. Deidara leaned against the desk,

"Danna…I want to apologize for today un…" he mumbled to tiny for him to hear. Sasori turned to him, and Deidara noticed the bulge in the red head's pants. "exactly how many time have you jacked off today un?" Sasori turned a bright red,

"That is none of your business…" Deidara smirked, and closed the door.

"Ya'know my mouth can do a hell of a lot better job then your hands un…" he sat between his legs, and undid his belt.

"Dei…dara…"

"Please Danna…let me do this…as payback for all the shit I put you through today un." his blue eye's meet brown. Sasori moaned in his throat. God how he loved the way he looked between his legs.

Deidara took the silence as a yes, and finished undoing his pants. He pulled the red boxers down.

"Ah, so you are a true red head un…" Sasori rolled his eye's. yeah Deidara was trying to stall. He had never done this before, hell, he's still a virgin! But he hoped from reading all those fan fictions would be enough to pleasure the red head.

He tool the tip in his mouth, and ran his tongue over the slit. Sasori bit his lip. He scraped his teeth over the skin. He could barely get his mouth around it. Sasori buried his hands in the golden locks. Deidara took more in, sliding his tongue all over it. The moan finally broke through the red head heads lips. That's when Deidara knew all those years of read yaoi finally paid off. He began to suck.

Deidara was right, his mouth was way better then his hands.

"G-God…your m-mouth…" Deidara smirked, and began to hum. Sasori threw his head back and began to pant. Deidara knew he was reaching his climax. He shoved his cock all the way back, deep throating him. Sasori groaned one last time as he released in the young mans mouth.

Deidara drank all the liquid happily. He cleaned the red head, and pulled away. Deidara smiled at him, and licked his lips, smiling. Sasori quickly fixed his pants and turned back to the computer,

"thanks…" he mumbled incoherently. Deidara smiled, and opened the door,

"Any time un…"

"How was today Deidara?" Pein asked as he drove them home,

"Wonderful un…" Deidara turned to look out the window. He licked his lips, he could still taste Sasori on them.

**yay smut i guess, i cant think right now R&R...**


	4. Destraction

**I have no muse, so if this is like horrible i'm sorry and sorry about the shortness, these chapies dont seem to be long so just enjoy what you can **

"Where did you get that jacket Hun?" Konan asked as Deidara and Pein walked into the room.

"Sasori let me use it un!" Deidara stated as he walked up to his room.

"aren't you going to eat honey?" Deidara turned and smiled at her,

"I'm not hungry right now un." he curled up on his bed, and used Sasori's jacket as a blanket. He inhaled the sent, it still smelled of him, and his taste still lingered on his lips. He fell asleep with the thought of his Danna in his head.

Deidara walked into the office the next morning, wearing a black tank top, and camo pants. He figured he owed it to Sasori not to dress like that for a while.

"good morning Danna un!" Sasori just looked up, then back, "Here's your jacket un…" Deidara laid it on the desk. "What do you want me to do un?"

"Please make copies of these, in _white_ paper." Deidara nodded, and went back to the copier. He made a mental note not to push that one button. After five minutes he had all papers printed, and returned with a smile on his face. Out of nowhere Pein popped his head into the office,

"Sasori, I want you to show Dei around…"

"Listen man! I never wanted to teach him anything you blocked me…"

"Thanks Sasori!" and the orange haired man left. Sasori growled, and stood,

"Come on brat…"

"These are some metal things…" the red head stated, holding up a scrap of metal.

"So you don't know what any of these things are un?" he turned to the blonde,

"No not really… I never get out of that office, so I don't know." Deidara burst into giggles. "What's so funny?" Deidara waved his hand, and back up still giggling. "I would like to laugh to…" Deidara fell over a Bearing, on his butt. Sasori laughed. He reached his hand down to the blonde. Deidara was pulled off the floor, and into Sasori's arms,

"Your laugh is beautiful un…" Deidara leaned up, "and I wish you would smile more often un…" Sasori leaned down,

"Maybe you will get your wish." Deidara smiled lightly, their lips were so close. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck. Their lips brushed,

"What the fuckin Jashin is this?!" they pulled away quickly. Deidara bumped into the a cabinet, and knocked over some boxes.

"Ow un!" Sasori looked down. Deidara had a huge gash in his hand,

"Come on Deidei, lets go clean that, Hidan, clean this up."

"You don't have any damn control over me!" he yelled after them. Pein walked by. He glanced in the isle, then at Hidan,

"Hidan clean that up." Hidan growled.

"Danna that burns un!"

"Hold still." Deidara stopped moving, Deidara jerked when Sasori tried pulling the metal out of his hand. "Hold still!"

"Danna, it hurts un!" Sasori sighed, then it hit him. He smirked up at the blonde who was looking at his hand.

"Deidara…" Deidara looked up, then eeped when Sasori's lips crashed with his. Deidara froze. Yeah this was what he wanted, but he didn't think Sasori would ever return his feelings. He slowly pushed his lips back against his Danna's. Sasori licked the blondes lips shyly. Deidara opened his mouth, and allowed the red head entrance. He poke at the red head's tongue, but Sasori growled at him. Deidara pulled his tongue away. Deidara giggled in his head, so his Danna like to be in control…

"Got it!" Sasori pulled away, and showed the blonde the metal that was once stuck in his hand. Sasori leaned up and kissed him again, "Good Deidei…now wash your hand, and I will bandage it." Deidara did as was told. Sasori wrapped it. Deidara was disappointed that the only reason he kissed him was to distract him.

"Thanks Danna un."

"Your welcome, now out." Sasori pushed him out of the door, the followed. Pein stopped in the isle, and looked at the two coming out.

"What were you doing?"

"Sasori was fixing my hand un!" Deidara raised his bandaged hand. Pein shook his head. Deidara started to skip back to the room. His foot caught on the rug. He squeaked, and waited to hit the ground but he never did. He blinked a few times, and Sasori hoisted him back to his chest,

"You are such a klutz…" he smiled and pulled the blonde closer to him. Deidara blushed,

"Oh my fucking Jashin! The emotionalist bastard is smiling!" that smile soon turned to a frown. He pulled away from the blonde, and headed to the office. "He must really like you blondie if you are able to get that bastard to smile!" Deidara sighed, and walked back to the office.

"Danna un, what do you want me to do now un?"

"There ain't really anything to do, I don't even have anything to do…"

"Lets go get something to eat un!" Sasori raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Why…?"

"It will be fun un!" He dragged the red head out,

"Where are you two going?" Deidara turned to Pein,

"We are going out to eat un!" and before Pein could say anything, Deidara dragged the red head out the door. "which one's your car un?" Sasori pulled the keys out and hit the button. A small red Eclipse lit up. Deidara ran over to the door and hopped in.

**next their at a fast food resturant yeah! R&R**


	5. Conversation

**my life continues to tumble downhill i want to rip my hair out but i will continue to write but your reviews will help my life so please R&R and sorry for the shortness.**

Deidara bounced up and down in the booth as Sasori walked back with the food. He placed the fires and burger in front of the blonde. Deidara inhaled the food,

"slow down, or you are going to choke. And I don't want to tell Pein your dead." Deidara swallowed his mouth full of fries.

"Don't worry I eat like this all the time when it's fast food un!"

"Why do you all ways say 'un'?" Deidara shrugged,

"I don't really know un. It's just something I picked up on, I never like to be like someone else, so I do things to stand out un!" Sasori smiled, "My turn un, why don't you smile much un?"

"After my parents died, I was never happy after that?"

"I'm sorry un, how long have they been gone un?"

"ahha it's my turn, are you even out of high school?" Deidara giggled,

"Yeah, I might be 17, but I skipped fifth grade un, that reminds me, how old are you un?"

"You only get one question, now which do you want me to answer?"

"Boff…" Deidara did a puppy dog face, and pouted his bottom lip out. Sasori hid his eye's,

"Ok, ok just stop that, your to cute for your own good! My parents died when I was five, and I'm thirty now." Deidara chocked on his cheese burger,

"Oh my, your so old!" Sasori chuckled,

"You forgot to say 'un'." Deidara laughed.

"But you look like your twenty two un!"

"Nope, I'm 13 years older then you…"

"Pedophile un."

"That didn't seem to bother you yesterday…"

"I didn't know then un!"

"do you regret it?"

"no…" Deidara reached across the table, and caressed his cheek, "Never…" he could feel the bristles tickle his hand. Sasori leaned into the touch lightly.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Deidara dropped his hand,

"No, I'm gay un."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you parents know?" Deidara shook his head,

"My dad doesn't like gays un. What about you un?"

" I had a girlfriend once, but it ended badly because I wouldn't have sex with her. After that I found out I was gay, I went out with Itachi for six months, but I found him cheating on me…"

"I'm sorry un…" Sasori smiled,

"Don't be, because of those thing it made what I am today."

"A heartless bastard, who never shows emotions un."

"You've been around Hidan haven't you?" Deidara giggled and nodded,

"You know, there are people out there who wont hurt you un."

"I know, but I fear it, every time I found someone it just…"

"Your right, you are pretty old, and don't have much time left." Deidara stated as they threw their trash away.

"Oh yeah, remember that when this old man kicks your butt." Deidara giggled and ran out the door. He tried getting in the car, but it was locked. Sasori rounded the car, and caught the blonde by the waist, and pushed him back against the car. They stared into each others eye's. Deidara caressed the red head's face,

"I will never hurt you un…" Sasori crashed their lips together and pushed the blonde harder against the car. Deidara tangled his fingers in the firry locks. He felt a tongue lick over his lips. Deidara opened them, allowing the red head entrance. His tongue explored the younger mans mouth. Deidara poked at the tongue, Sasori growled. Deidara shied back. After Sasori was done exploring, he moved to the blondes tongue. He teased it, as if saying you can play now. Deidara took the invitation, and began feeling Sasori's.

Sasori pulled away to give the blonde some much need air. Deidara panted lightly, and looked at the backseat of the car, biting his lip. He glanced back at the red head,

"No…" Deidara pouted,

"Danna…" Sasori put a finger over the blondes lips,

"No, for so many reasons…" Sasori pulled away, and got in the drivers seat. Deidara sighed and got in.

"It's not because I don't want to, I just don't want to hurt you."

"You wont hurt me, we don't have to go all the way un."

"Deidara one thing leads to another, I know you wont stop me, and it doubt I will be able to stop myself…" Deidara sighed,

"Ok…" Sasori pulled into a wooded lot,

"Get in the back."

"what un!?" Sasori unbuckled Deidara seat belt,

"Get in the back!" Deidara scurried into the back, and Sasori followed.

**MWAHAHAHAHA i left you all a clifhanger! I love you all now R&R!**


	6. Fun and Questions

**this was origonally going to be a 20 chapie thing, but i have lost intrest, so dont expect much from me, i'm trying to work on the dace teacher one, but i lost intrest in it too, but i will get something up soon until then, R&R to help me win my muse back**

Deidara sighed as he plopped on his bed. Today just keep replaying in his head.

_Sasori followed him into the backseat, and crashed their lips together. Sasori laid the blonde down, and attacked his neck. He nipped, lick, and sucked. Deidara turned his head to give him more access. He kissed down to the line of the blondes tank top._

"_Pesky thing…" he pulled the shirt off. He trailed kisses all over the tan skin. Deidara moaned lightly, loving the new feeling. Sasori pulled his lips back to the blondes. Deidara's shaking hands fiddled with the buttons on the red head's shirt. He pushed it off his shoulders, and ran his hands over the pale chest. Sasori moaned lightly as Deidara ran his hands up his arms, and over his shoulder blades. _

_Sasori pulled away from the kiss, saliva still connecting their lips. Sasori sucked on the harden nub. Deidara arched his back and moaned. He nipped at it, sucked and licked. Deidara arched and panted. He dug his nails into his back,_

"_Mmmm…Danna…" Sasori pulled away and Deidara whimpered. _

"_I don't think I can do this with you moaning like this. I'm Sorry…" _

"_It's ok un…" Sasori laid on top of Deidara's chest. Deidara smiled, and played with the red locks. _

"_We have ten minutes before we have to be back…" Deidara sighed,_

"_But I like it here un…" Sasori nuzzled his neck,_

"_I do too, but what will you dad say?" Sasori sat up, and pulled his shirt back on.. _

Deidara sighed and turned on his side. His day really couldn't have gotten any better.

_'_Run away run away out of time…" Deidara picked up his phone, (thats my ringtone lol)

"Hello un."

"Hey…" Deidara smiled.

"Danna un…" He snuggled more into the bed, getting comfy,

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was just thinking un. Any particular reason you called un?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice…"

"Aw that's sweet un, what are you doing now?"

"Painting."

"What are you painting un?"

"You'll see one day…"

"That's no fair, I want to know now un!" Deidara whined.

"Patience is a virtue Deidei…"

"Don't go all Buda Monk on me un." Sasori chuckled on the other line. Nothing was said for a while. But he could hear the brush strokes over the phone, "Please un?"

"No. You sound tired."

"A little un."

"Want me to hang up?"

"No…" he yawned. "stay with me un…I wish you were here un…"

"I wish I was there to, holding you, and kissing you."

"I like the sound of that un, I wonder if my dad would let me spend the night with you un?"

"I doubt it, but I guess you could try…I guess you could consider us friends in his eye's…" silence. Sasori quietly hummed.

"What are you humming un?"

"A song my parents used to sing to me…"

"It's lovely un…" Sasori chuckled and continued to sing. Deidara smiled, and drifted onto sleep.

"Deidara… Dei…" he heard soft snoring, and smiled, "Good night Deidei."

"Please Dad un!"

"I said No!"

"But Dad!" he gave his dad the best puppy dog face he could. Pein glanced at him, then looked away,

"Dei, you know I hate that…"Deidara walked around to face him, puppy face still in place.

"Pweeeees…."

"Arg, fine, go pack your stuff." Deidara hugged his father, and ran to pack his stuff.

Deidara was a yellow ball of lightning as he ran into the office. He dropped his stuff and tackled the red head.

"He said I could stay with you un!" Pein popped his head in,

"And please, if he is any trouble, call me and I will pick him up." Sasori nodded, prying the tan arms off his neck.

"Alright, thanks Pein." Deidara bounced up and down in his seat,

"Calm down Dei, you'll break the chair." he stopped, but an ear to ear grin was still plastered on his face. Sasori laughed at him. "What no good morning kiss?"

"Not in front of my dad un!" he closed the door, and crashed his lips with his Danna's. Sasori yanked on the blonde hair. Deidara opened his mouth, and let him explore it. Sasori pulled away. "Now what do you want me to do un?"

**lalala just read and review....**


	7. Sasori's House

**SasoDei4ever97 had a great idea for this story, but i kinda had a different way of going with it, so i gave them permission to make a alternate ending, i dont know if they have yet, but i will tell you guys if they have. ok March 19 is my birthday adn for my birthday yall get a treat, i'm going to try my hand at humor again. i lost my humor T_T but i have been working on this for a few months, trying to make it funny. i would love to hear if you guys thought i did good on the humor, so be on the look out Thursday! enjoy this chapie. theres only like four more left, unless i feel the urge to add more! **

They hopped out of the red Eclipse, and Deidara raced to the door. Sasori pushed the key in and opened it. Deidara glanced around the small two story house.

"Aw, it's so cute un!" Sasori rolled his eye's, and walked to the kitchen,

"What would you like to eat?" Deidara followed him, and glanced around the tiny kitchen. "I have fish, chicken, what do you like?"

"I don't care, what ever you want un!" Deidara hopped up on the cabinet, "But you know what I really want un…?"

"What?"

"Come here." Sasori walked over to him, and Deidara wrapped his legs around him, and pulled him close, "You un" he leaned forward, and kissed him. Sasori kissed back, poking his tongue in. Deidara let him explore. He began to undo his Danna's shirt. Sasori grabbed his hands,

"As much as I would like to no." he licked his lips, "I thought this seducing would stop after you got me." Deidara draped his arms over the red heads shoulders.

"I thought it would too, but I just cant get enough of you un."

"That's sweet but no." he pulled away, and went to fix the food.

"Do you need help un?" Sasori smiled,

"No thank you, you can watch TV." Deidara curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Dinner." Deidara walked into the room,

"I didn't know you could cook un." Sasori pulled out the seat, and pushed the blonde in.

"There's a lot you don't know…"

"That was amazing Danna un!" Sasori smiled, and picked up the plates. Deidara went to the sink to help. Sasori washed and Deidara dried, after they finished, they cuddled in the living room.

Deidara snuggled close to the red head, just happy to be in his company.

"It feels good to be together and not have to hide it un."

"It is…" he stretched, and pulled the blonde closer. He snuggled into the blonde locks. They had been watching TV for three hours now, and he could feel the blonde slowly sinking into sleep.

"Go get changed." Deidara nodded, before heading to his bag and pulling out his clothes. He quickly changed, and returned. He snuggled back into the red head.

Sleep soon came. Sasori carried the sleeping blonde up the stairs, and laid him in the bed. He pulled off his clothes and joined him. Deidara scooted closer, nuzzling into the older man,

"G'night Danna un…" Sasori smiled and kissed him on top of the head,

"Good night Dei…" he hummed, and soon fell into the darkness.

Deidara nuzzled deeper into his bed, only to find it wasn't a bed, but a human. He looked up, and found Sasori. He smirked, and kissed up the sleeping mans neck. Sasori tightened his grip, and moaned.

"What a way to wake up…" he smiled, and placed one arm under his head, looking at the blonde. Deidara smiled, and nibbled on his ear. He slipped his hand over the others pale skin. He traced the line of the red head's boxers.

Sasori grabbed his hand,

"Damn your teenage hormones. What do you want for breakfast?" he pulled away, but Deidara dragged him back,

"Please just stay, I'll keep my hormones under control un." Sasori smiled,

"Fine." he buried himself back under the blankets. Deidara snuggled back to him. The phone rang, Sasori groaned, and picked it up. "Hello…"

"Sasori, when do you want me to pick up Deidara?"

"You call me at eight o'clock on a Saturday, just to find out when to pick him up? Your crazy. He's still asleep."

"So around nine…"

"If you didn't want him to come over, you should have told him no. He can stay as long as he wants Pein."

"Konan's worried about him…"

"I know Konan, and she's not worried about him if he's with me, she trust me."

"Yes I do trust you…" Konan yelled from the background.

"I'm just really worried about him…"

"You can pick him up at ten." he hung up the phone, and turned back to Deidara,

"Danna, I don't want to leave un."

"I don't want you to leave either, but your dad…"

"screw my dad un. He always wanted me to be happy un, and when I finally find it he pulls me away un." Deidara sat up, and brushed his fingers through his hair, Sasori sat up too,

"Dei, you dad just wants what's best for you."

"How does he know what's best for me un? He doesn't even know I'm gay un."

"Why don't you tell him then?"

"He hates gay people un." Sasori rubbed the blondes back,

"He's your father, he'll love you no matter what." Deidara looked up at Sasori, and smiled a weak smile,

"Apparently you don't know my father to well un."

"Why don't you take a shower?"

"will you join me un?" he placed his hand on the older mans chest, rubbing it gently,

"Hormones…"

"Sorry un…" he smiled and hopped off the bed, heading to the shower.

Ten o'clock rolled around, and the door bell rang. Sasori kissed the blonde, and went to answer the door.

"Come on Deidara." Pein said from outside the door,

"Dad, I don't want to leave un." but he grabbed his bag anyways, knowing he couldn't fight with his father.

"I bet you guys would like some more alone time anyways…"

"I would love that, come on Pein!" Konan yelled from the car. Pein sighed,

"Fine…" Deidara tackled his father,

"Yay!" he kissed Pein on the cheek, "Thank you un!" After waving goodbye to his parents, the blonde returned to the couch, and curled up beside the red head.

"Pein why are you so upset about Deidara spending time with him?"

"why Pein, you and Sasori used to be really close?"

"I found out he was going out with Itachi."

"so he's gay, what does that matter."

"I don't want him recruiting our son."

"would you love him any less if Deidara did turn out gay?"

"……"

**Pein you would hate you son! :( anyways still trying to work on the dancer story, but i lost my muse, and i have musical rehersle to ten every night, so i'm not going to have much time, but please R&R**


	8. IT'S EVIL!

**ok this is kinda like a filler chapie, but it's supposed to be funny. so laugh or no cookies for you, and i would love to see somemore review people. so enjoy, this one is about over, adn i will work on the dancer story next, it was the one with the most request so!**

Deidara walked into the office Monday morning.

"Ok Deidara, I think you are ready to work on your own." Deidara looked at his dad,

"I don't know un…"

"You'll be fine," he pushed Deidara off to his office. The blonde looked around the small room filled with a chair, desk and computer. He sighed at the stack of papers on his desk, and set to work.

Lunch rolled around, and Deidara grabbed his lunch. He found Sasori in the break room, and smiled,

"Good afternoon un!" Sasori returned the gesture.

"Where have you been?"

"Dad put me to work on my own un…"

"How's that going?" the blonde slammed his head against the table. "That bad huh?"

"I cant remember anything you taught me un!"

"That's because of your damn teenage Hormones…"

"I know, sorry…"

"It's ok…" Sasori placed his hand on top of the blondes.

"I'm disappointed," Sasori pulled his hand away, "I wanted more pink copies." Itachi stated as he popped his head into the room. Hidan popped his head in,

"I'm not, the last fucking time he made the damn pink copies I spent an fucking hour pulling staples out of my chest." Sasori glanced at the blonde,

"Care to elaborate?"

"I have never used a copier before un!" Sasori shook his head,

" remember the first time Itachi used a copier…"

"Leave me out of this!"

"I would fucking like to hear that!" Hidan ran in and took a seat. Itachi sighed, and decided to join them.

"It was his first day, and just like Deidara he was took under Kakuzu's wing. Kakuzu had him go and make copies. A few minutes later we heard a thumping noise. We all headed out to the copier to find Itachi to have the printer in a choke hold. At that point we broke into laughter, but that was soon ended when he hit a button and paper clips started flying out of it. We all had to duck and cover."

"Yeah, but remember when Hidan messed with the copier?" Itachi broke in. "He got along with the copier, but then a piece of paper got stuck in it. He beat and kicked it till it was unrecognizable. Then took the scythe to it. Need less to say, Pein had to bye a new copier, and Kakuzu wasn't to happy."

"I'm just glad the copier likes me…" Sasori stated before leaving. Once he was gone Hidan spoke up.

"I think we should investigate, like that damn Sherlock Homes!"

"How do you know about Sherlock Homes, you don't even read…" Itachi stated.

"I think it will be fun un!"

"You think everything is damn fun."

Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara stuck their head around the corner, and there loomed the evil, maniacal, copier. Sasori walked up to it, pushed a button, and it shot a paper out.

"Go Damn it!" Hidan pushed Itachi. Itachi flapped his arms to keep himself from falling.

"You're the immortal, you go." he dashed behind the silver haired male, and pushed him.

"Fine, I will be the brave one!"

"Go Hidan un!" Hidan walked to the thing, and pushed a button. The thing you place the paper in glowed red. The machine growled, and snapped open and close.

"You don't fucking scare me." Hidan hit it. The copier went mad, and started chasing Hidan. He ran for the steps. Itachi and Deidara hi tailed it back up them. Hidan stood at the bottom, poking it with his scythe that magically appeared.

An hour went by, and they were still sitting on the steps. The copier growled every time someone tried to get away. Kisame walked out, put a paper in the copier, and walked away. Itachi stared opened mouth.

"Kisame!" but he didn't hear him. They all sighed, "So how is this for fun?"

"Oh shut up un! You didn't object un!" Pein walked down the steps,

"What are you guys doing?"

"That!" Hidan pointed his scythe at the copier. Pein sighed,

"Ok guys, the joke it over, enough of torturing the newbie's." Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu walked out of their offices laughing. Sasori unplugged the copier.

"You should have seen their faces!" Kisame barked. Pein gave them a death glare,

"Sorry…" they said in unison.

"Did you record it?" Kakuzu held up the camera. "God cause I want to see it." he took the camera back to his office. Itachi ran to Kisame and hugged him, then smacked him.

"Don't ever do that again." Hidan took off and started chasing Kakuzu with his scythe. Deidara glared at Sasori,

"Sorry Dei…" Deidara crossed his arms and turned his back to the red head. "Dei." Sasori walked over to him, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't Dei me, I'm mad at you un."

"It's your own fault actually, you agreed to go with them…" Deidara glared at him, then smiled,

"Oh I cant stay mad at you un."

"Good." Sasori looked around quickly, and kissed the blonde.

"Leave me alone!" Kakuzu screamed as he ran by with Hidan on his tail.

**tell me what you think! R&R**


	9. Homophoiba

**OMG i cant believ it, i actually uploaded the wrong chapie i feel so stupid, KakashiXIrukaLover, thank you so much fro bring that to my attention!so heres the real chapie nine! i hoepe this clears things up now!**

It had been five months since Deidara started working there. Deidara finally understands what going on, and the copier never acted up again, except for when Hidan used it. Deidara and Sasori somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret. Except for Itachi finding out, and stating,

"So that's how you got such a good job, your fucking the bosses son…" and within those five month Sasori also found a way to stay out of the wrath of the blondes teenage hormones. They are now a happy couple, and able to hide it from Deidara's homophobia dad.

Deidara smiled and walked up to the red head. He leaned down and peck him on the cheek,

"Hi Danna un."

"Hi Koi. Where have you been?"

"I had a lot of paper work un." Sasori smiled, and outstretched his arms. Deidara smirked, and shut the door, heading over to the red head. He straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck. "Anything you want me to do un?" he nibbled on Sasori's ear,

"Right now just kiss me…" Deidara leaned down. Sasori pried the blondes mouth open, and pulled him close. Deidara moaned lightly, allowing the red head to explore his mouth.

"What the hell?!" they pulled away and turned to find Pein standing in the door. Deidara jumped off his lap,

"Dad it's not what…"

"Shut up, I should have known better then to trust you with this fag."

"Dad…"

"Shut up and go to your office! You come with me." Deidara was waiting for the smoke to roll out of Pein's ears, but it never did. "Now!" Sasori stood and walked after Pein. Deidara stood froze, had this really just happened? Once they were gone, reality snapped back and Deidara, and he ran after them.

Once on top of the steps he could hear yelling coming from Pein's office. Deidara stood out the door,

"I trusted you Sasori, but I should have known better when I found you and Itachi. Deidara is my son, and I love him but I don't approve of him with scum like you! Look what you have done to him!" Deidara didn't like where this was going, it wasn't Sasori's fault. Deidara busted through the door,

"It's not his fault un!"

"Deidara I told you to wait in your office!" Pein looked like a wolf ready to kill. Deidara walked over and stood in front of Sasori, slamming his fist on the table.

"Don't boss me around un, I am 18 now, I can do what ever I want un!" Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm,

"Listen to your dad…"

"Don't touch me son faggot!" Deidara growled,

"Dad incase you haven't notice, I'm a faggot too un! I like Dick!"

"No your just a confused boy, who was corrupted by that thing." "He is not a thing, he's my lover un! And I care about him!"

"Your young, you don't know what your talking about! Sasori your fired." Sasori closed his eye's and nodded. Deidara grabbed his arm,

"You cant fire him, I had as much to do with it as him un."

"I just did, now get back to work, we'll be going home soon."

"You'll be going home, I don't have a home with a homophobe like you un." Deidara walked out the door, Sasori was waiting for him outside.

"Dei…" Deidara just smiled, and walked away.

Deidara finished putting all his belongings in the back of Sasori's car.

"Danna, I would have stayed with my grandma, you didn't.." Sasori placed a finger over his lips,

"Yes I did, I was the reason you left, I feel it's my duty."

"It's not un. He would have got that bomb later in life un."

"It's still my fault…" Deidara cupped his face, and pulled it down,

"No, it's not, stop blaming yourself un." Sasori smiled, and wrapped his arms around the blonde thin waist, "Besides now we get to be together twenty four-seven un." Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned up on his tip toes. Sasori closed the distance, and poked his tongue through his lovers soft lips. Deidara moaned as the red head's tongue rubbed against his.

Sasori pulled away and bushed the blondes cheeks that were painted pink. Sasori kissed the tan forehead,

"Come on, lets head home."

"I like the sound of that un." Deidara got in the car.

Pein looked out his office window. He wanted to rip the red head's tongue out as he watched him shove it down his sons throat. Where had he gone wrong? He raised his son right, told him about God. What had happened? He felt a tear peak at his eye as he watched his son get in the eclipse. Was his really going to hate him because he like guys? He walked away from the window, and occupied himself with work.

**sorry R&R**


	10. New Jobs

**Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! go back one chapie, i totally screwed up! so you have to read that one for it to make sense! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i just got the sims game and i downloaded Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi...hehe just think what i can do with them... R&R**

"How's the job search coming un?" Deidara looked over the red head's shoulder,

"I found two…but those will do no good because I don't have any recommendations."

"Didn't you work at a flower shop un?"

"Yeah but that was my grandma, that doesn't count." Sasori sighed, and leaned back in his chair. Deidara began massaging his Danna's shoulders.

"I'm sorry un…" Sasori leaned back and kissed the blondes neck,

"It's not you fault koi…"

"Yeah it is un…"

"No, I would have came around to you eventually. What about your interview today?"

"I don't know, it's just at a fast food restraint un."

"Anything is good, good bye love." Sasori kissed the blonde on the cheek and left. Deidara sighed and took a seat at the table.

Deidara stared up at the building in front of him. He really did hate working with food, but Sasori needed the money, and it was Deidara's fault that he got fired. Deidara gulped and walked into the building. What looked like a smaller version of Sasori walked up to him,

"You must be Deidara." The blonde nodded and smiled,

"Yeah, are you Gaara un?"

"Yeah, come to my office." Gaara led the way. Once in the office Gaara took a seat. "My cousin has told me a lot about you." Deidara tilted his head,

"Cousin un?"

"Sasori…"

"Danna didn't tell me he had a cousin un."

"He doesn't talk about us much, but once he told me he got fired I told him he could have a job. But he insisted I give it to you." Deidara looked down and twiddled his fingers. "I do owe Sasori, so I will give you a shot, be here tomorrow at seven." Deidara smiled,

"Thank you un!" Deidara bowed and headed for the door,

"But I swear it, you hurt my cousin again, you will be hurt." Deidara looked at him and gulped.

Sasori walked into the office and took a seat. He glanced around the office. It was pretty big for a sit down restaurant. An man about Sasori's age walked in.

"I noticed you don't have any recommendations…"

"Yeah, but I have a great personality, and I'm hard working…"the man took a seat,

"I'm sorry, but no recommendations no job." Sasori sighed,

"I did have a job, but I left it on a bad note…"

"Give us their number and we'll figure that out." Sasori pulled out his number and handed it to the man. He knew once he talked to Pein they would never hire him. He walked out of the office and to his car. He needed to find a job. There was no way Deidara could take care of both of them on that measly sum he would be bringing in.

He drove. He didn't really know where he was going, he was just going to get away. He didn't want to tell Deidara he couldn't get a job because of Pein. Maybe Deidara was having better luck, besides Gaara did owe him.

Sasori looked at the building he was stopped in front of. He stepped out and locked the car. He stepped into the building and glanced around. It was good to be around things that would last for ever. The walls were covered in paintings. Him and Deidara often got into fights over art, but he still loved the blonde. He stood in front of a painting of fairies.

This painting would last forever. Leaving an imprint on everyone years to come. He tilted his head at the next picture. It was painting like these that made him wish art was fleeting. Modern art yuck!

"Yeah I don't get it either…" Sasori turned to the man next to him,

"it's a faze, hopefully to be gone soon…" the man chuckled,

"I'm Sai…"

"Sasori."

"What do you think of this one?" they moved to a picture of a blonde looking girl with striking blue eyes.

"It reminds me of my boyfriend…" Sasori mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"Your gay?"

"Yeah…"

"That's great, I'm gay too! But society hate us…"

"Yeah, I got fired from my last job because I fell in love with the bosses son."

"Would you change what you did?"

"No I love Deidara."

"Do you have a job after being fired."

"No, I just came from an interview, but I probably wont get it because of my relationship."

"You want a job here?"

"It would be nice, but I doubt the owner would hire me…"

"I'm the owner, and I would lover to have you." Sasori smiled,

"Thank you!"

**OMG Sasori and Gaara a cousins hehe. R&R**


	11. Surprise

**Ok i have had at least five people ask me what a 69 is, it will be explained in this chapie. and if anyone ask after this, they will be refered to this story.**

"Hey Danna un!" Deidara turned to Sasori as he walked in. Deidara was at the stove cooking. Sasori walked up behind him and locked his arms around the blonde.

"You look sexy in that apron." he kissed the blondes neck,

"Did you get the job Danna un?"

"No, but I got one for an art gallery!"

"That's great un!" Deidara turned and kissed him. Sasori pushed Deidara against the cabinet and started nibbling on his neck. "Somebody's in a good mood un…"

"I feel like celebrating…" he whispered huskily in the blondes ear. Deidara shivered,

"lets…take me Danna un…." Sasori pulled away,

"Dei, you know I don't want to hurt you…."

"Danna, we have been going out for six months, and we've been living together for three weeks un! You wont hurt me un. Please Danna…" he kissed the red head's neck seductively and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Just think what this mouth can do un…" Sasori moaned, "Come on lets celebrate…"

Sasori picked Deidara up bridal style and carried him to their room. He laid the blonde down on the bed and straddled him. Deidara had anticipated this for so long he was shaking now. Sasori ripped Deidara black shirt off and kissed the tan flesh. This was as far as they ever got, Sasori would pull away soon after. But Sasori didn't stop, he kissed down to the blondes pant line then yanked them off.

Deidara gasped at the cold air hitting his member. Sasori was about to take it in his mouth when Deidara stopped him. He flipped the two over,

"This is you we are celebrating un…" he pulled a blind fold and rope out of the nightstand. He smirked as he put them on the red head.

"Why cant I see what you are doing?"

"surprises are always the best un." Deidara straddled the red head. His cock was over his Danna's mouth so he could feel all the red head's breath. Deidara leaned down and took his lover in his mouth. He sucked around the member. He could feel Sasori pants. He moaned lightly sending pleasure through the red head. Deidara sucked harder and moaned more. Sasori could feel himself reaching his climax. He wiggled the blindfold off and was met with the blondes member. He arched lightly and released in the blondes mouth. Deidara drank it happily.

Deidara looked back at his Danna only to find the blindfold off. Sasori smirked and took the blondes member in his mouth. Deidara moaned and his arms gave out. He fell to Sasori's thighs. He spotted Sasori's slightly erect member and attacked it again. Sasori groaned as the blonde wrapped his warm mouth around it again and began another assault. (that my friends is a 69 now please stop asking!)

Sasori could taste the blondes pre cum, and loved it. It was sweet and bitter in a good way. They soon released. They dank it happily. Deidara untied the red head and Sasori flipped them over. Deidara smiled up at the older man with lusty eye's. Deidara took three of his Danna's fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva.

Sasori watched as he took them in his mouth and closed his eyes as he concentrated on his work. Sasori pulled them out and kissed the blonde. He stuck one finger at his entrance and pressed it in. Deidara moaned lightly. Sasori knew it was the blondes first time and he didn't want to hurt him. He moved the finger around them placed another in.

Deidara arched and moaned. Sasori pulled the fingers out and pushed them back in. He added the third finger and after making sure he had stretched the blonde well enough he placed his shaft at the entrance. Deidara nodded and Sasori pushed in. Deidara yelped and screwed his eye's shut. Sasori leaned down and kissed him,

"Not as good as you once thought it was is it?" Deidara flashed the red head a glare,

"Move…" Sasori just smirked and started a slow pace. The pain on the blondes face soon turned from pain to pleasure, "Faster un…" Sasori complied and picked up his pace. Deidara began to move in time with the thrust, he was close. Sasori grabbed the blondes member and pumped it in time with his thrust. The blonde screamed his name as he came over their stomachs. Sasori came after him as the walls tightened around him. He released his seeds deep in the blonde.

Sasori collapsed on top of his lover panting. After gaining strength he pulled out of Deidara and laid down next to him, pulling him into an embrace. Deidara sighed and curled up next to the older man and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Sasori glanced down at his sleeping lover and kissed him once on the head before falling asleep himself.

Pein sighed, he had left his jacket in the building. He walked back through flipping lights on as he went. His attention was drawn to Itachi's office. He poked his head in to find Itachi sitting on Kisame's lap. The raven had his mouth molded with the shark. They pulled away and glanced at Pein, Itachi spoke,

"You going to fire us too Homophobe?"

"I made a mistake…" he muttered as he walked away.

Deidara woke the next morning to find the red head missing. He pulled on some pants and walked down to the kitchen to find Sasori fixing breakfast.

"Morning Danna un."

"Morning." he placed the food on the table, "You have to be at work in thirty minutes, so eat and get ready." Deidara nodded and ate.

Sasori dropped him off at the restraint and headed to his new job. He looked up at the building and head in. Sai greeted him at the door,

"Good to see you Sasori, now I want you to sit here and get money from people."

"sounds easy…"

"It's not back breaking…" Sasori turned just in time to see Pein walk in. the red head dove under the counter. "Sasori wha…"

"Shhh… that's my boyfriends dad, the on that hates me." Sai looked at the orange haired man,

"Hello how may I help you?"

"I…I don't know…my son used to come here…I guess I'm hoping to find him…"

"What does he look like, maybe he ha been here?"

"He had long blonde hair, he's hard to miss."

"Sorry I haven't seen him…" Pein sighed,

"Thanks…if you see him tell him I'm worried about him…"

"will do." Pein left and Sasori reappeared. "Sounds like he wants to make amends."

"Yeah…"

**oh you got a little KisamexItachi! i threw it in there because i needed a change. R&R**


	12. Dad

**OK this is the last chapie of this one. i might end up make a one chapter sequel, but you will have to review alot and tell me you want it! ok now i'm going to work on the Dancer story, it had the next amout of votes so look for it! i really like what i have so far. i'm also making an humorous Easter story so yeah. but this is the last one fpr Perfectionist's Perfect. so enjoy and tell me if you want the one chapie sequel. R&R**

"Here's you food come again un!" the blonde handed a woman and child their food. He thought this job would be hard but it's not, smile, hand food, and smile some more.

"Deidara?" Itachi asked. The blonde smiled,

"Yep, what can I get ya Tachi un?"

"A number 4...does you dad know your working here?"

"No un, and please don't tell him un."

"He wants to make up with you Dei, he's really been stressing. He walked in on Kisame and I last night. He said he made a mistake and walked away."

"I don't care un."

"Dei, he's your dad and I think he's coming around." Deidara said nothing, and handed Itachi his food. "Just think about it Dei." Deidara bit his lip. Itachi sighed and left.

"How was your day babe?" Sasori asked as the blonde got in the car. Deidara leaned over and kissed him.

"Itachi came in…he said my dad wanted to make up to me un."

"How ironic, Pein came into the gallery looking for you…"

"OMG did he hurt you un!" the blonde began looking over his lover to see if anything was out of place.

"Dei I'm fine. He didn't see me, but I heard him say he was worried about you. He looked really lost too." Deidara crossed his arm and humped.

"I don't care un…"

"Dei he's your dad, and it seems like he is changing…"

"That's the same shit Itachi gave me un." he said and looked out the window.

"Come on Dei, cheer up, besides I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." Deidara smiled seductively,

"What's desert going to be like un?"

"Chocolate cake and ice cream, I saw you limping out of the building." Deidara pouted,

"Please Danna, don't make me go back to the way it was back at the office un."

"No end of discussion."

They sat in the waiting room. Sasori had his arm wrapped around the blonde, holding him close. The blonde was getting nervous at all the stares they were getting from the others waiting.

"Ignore them love…" he kissed the side of the blondes head. Deidara blushed and scooted closer to the red head,

"I heard it was fun in bathrooms un…" Sasori pulled away from the blonde and placed his head in his hands,

"Please Dei…" Sasori groaned.

"You know what you have to say to get me to stop un." he whispered seductively.

"Dei…"

"Come on Danna, you only have a few more years and my nutty teenage hormones will be gone and I will be begging you not to touch me un."

"I cant wait for that." the red head stated. Deidara leaned in close,

"You cant tell me you don't like it. Wet, hot kisses, hands exploring, the biting and marking un. Sweaty bodies slapping together, me moaning your name as you thrust into me. Screaming each others name as we cum and collapse in a heap of sweaty limbs and semen un. Panting as we come down from our orgasms…."

"Please Dei…stop it…your making me hard." he stated as images of the blonde under him, arching his back and moaning came to mind. Deidara place his hand on his thigh and whispered in his ear,

"You know what you have to say un…" and he nibbled on the red head's ear. Something he found to be a big turn on for his Danna.

"Fine!" he turned to the blonde and whispered in his ear seductively. "I'm going to fuck you so hard into the mattress that you wont be able to walk for a week. And during that week I will ravish your body and make you cum every hour of everyday screaming my name. I want to see you panting under me." Deidara blushed like mad.

"I hope your not lying to me un." and he kissed the older man on the neck. The buzzer went off, calling them to their table. They ordered their food, and held hands over the table.

"Dei…dara…?" they both turned to see Pein. "Oh my god Deidara!" the orange haired man jumped at the blonde and pulled him into a hug. Deidara froze,

"Dad…?"

"I'm so sorry, I should have never said those things. I'm sorry, Deidara please forgive me?" Pein pulled away and looked into his sons blue eye's. Deidara felt tears poke at his eye's. Yes he was mad at his father, but he had always loved him. He never wanted to hate his father, but what happened just boiled inside of him. Deidara lurched forward and hugged his dad. Both men went into a fit of tears and 'I'm sorry's.'

Konan and Pein moved to Deidara and Sasori's table and caught up. Pein watched as his son snuggled up to the older man.

"Hey, Dei… we were wondering if you wanted to come over for Christmas?" Konan asked. Deidara smiled,

"I would love to un…will Sasori be coming un?" Konan and Pein looked at each other, then back at the couple,

"Sure, we wanted you to come over for a week or so, so we could finish talking and stuff."

"Maybe see if you wanted to move back in with us…" Pein added. Konan jabbed his in the ribs.

"I don't think so un, I love living with Danna. Dad you said you were sorry, please don't make a big deal out of it un."

"I'm just still getting used to you being with a guy, and an older guy at that." Deidara smiled,

"Love comes in all shapes and forms un." Sasori smiled and looked in the blondes eye's. They found hope and an eternity in each others eye's. Everything they needed was right in front of them, and they was never going to let it go. Sasori uttered four words,

"You're my perfect Deidara."

**R&R and hop to see ya'll agian with my other stories that are coming!**


End file.
